Yelling and Screaming
by Aisyy
Summary: It wasn't the first time an argument turned out like this… Cartoon/Movie-ish. Warning: short smut, now read on.


A/N: First Beetlejuice fic in a long time… Short and sexy – in my opinion. Ignore spelling mistakes, I didn't really do any editing.

Yelling and Screaming

It wasn't the first time an argument turned out like this…

Yells turned to screams, then to threats and aggressive intimidation. Small bittering turned into loud confrontations. There was no real reason anymore for this argument. They just kept feeding off the bitterness, trying to one up the other in insult and volume. And by this point in, it was anyone's guess the original cause. The fire was lit and they two were determined to yell until the other couldn't take it any longer.

Beetlejuice cornered his best friend, pushing her back up against the wall. It was not gentle either. He glared down at her, rage boiling up in him. He was normally very gentle and kind to his friend, but when she went about purposefully trying to make him mad – he was not a nice guy. Beetlejuice was violent and demanding on a good day. He snarled at Lydia over some little comment. It must have bruised his ego because he stood his ground as if he had a point to prove, even if it was just for his own gain. They both knew neither truly meant what they said, and that Lydia was only caught up in the fight too – but now, he stood over her, looking down at her with vicious intent. Angry, he slammed his hand into the wall right next to her head. The sudden movement coupled with the loud bang made her jump. The sight of her startled and shake made him happy. It was part of his sadistic nature. Seeing Lydia scared of him made him feel excited. It wasn't always easy to do but whenever he saw the terror in her eyes, caused only by him, he loved it. He leaned over in. His sturdy frame pressed against hers.

"You pushed my last nerve, Lyds," Beetlejuice barked, the greens of his eyes burning in anger. He heard her whimper and begin to tremble, and it thrilled him deep inside. In a pitiful attempt to assert herself, Lydia set her thin hands on his broad chest and pushed. For as small and as thin as she was, she was very warm, Beetlejuice could even feel the rapid pulsation of blood in her fingertips. She was trapped and scared.

"BJ…I-" She tried, but stopped instantly feeing the rumbling in his chest. Lydia gasps softly and looked up into his eyes. He was not happy with her. His whole demeanor spoke of the untold potential he had to maim and kill. She had witnessed this kind of anger in him before and knew exactly what he was going to do, and deep down she was waiting for it too.

She made a small attempt to look away but her jaw was snatched roughly by one of Beetlejuice's large hands. Another gaps fell from her lips, and it caused Beetlejuice to smirk wickedly. He turned her face back and growled,

"Don't ya turn away from me, babes. We both know that won't end well." Lydia only nodded, biting her lip. He put an end to words and coherent thought right then and there, kissing her hard on the mouth. She squeaked in surprise but soon melted into the kiss. However, she wasn't given long to enjoy it. Beetlejuice pulled away the moment she gave in, moving to kisses and bite at the skin of her neck. He was delighted to hear her gasp in both pain and pleasure.

Lydia wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling warm arousal spread through her body. She did love it when he was demanding like this. The intensity in his eyes alone made her head spin and her heart race. The pain really settled in when she felt Beetlejuice's teeth sink into her shoulder. She twitched against his body, trying to press closer. But her efforts were stopped by a firm hand around her neck.

"You had your fun teasing me Lyds, it's my turn to have fun." He cackled licking at the deep teeth marks he had left. In response he heard Lydia's needy whimpers. It was better than any kind of music.

He squeezed on her neck lightly with one hand, letting the other roam around her thin body. She didn't have the type of body he usually went for, being boney and having very small breasts and all, but he wouldn't change her for the world. Her body was his to enjoy and his alone. To him, no one else deserved to even look at it – period. Beetlejuice enjoyed every last inch he could find: her pale skin which he branded in bruises and scratches, her soft black hair he liked to tug, and her small lips he'd bite until they split and bled. Beetlejuice especially loved the warm crevice between her legs, currently hidden by her long black skirt. He smirked to himself and roughly grabbed her there, enjoying the cry she let out when he did so.

Lydia took a shaky breath and dug her nails into his shoulders. She moaned his nickname whenever she found the ability to form words though her haze. Every time she did, he became a little more aggressive with her. He loved hearing her scream and moan, especially when it was his name. Over their many encounters like this, he always left her screaming for more. And with another squeeze around her through, choking her only for a second, Beetlejuice pulled away completely. Lydia almost stumbled forward on her unstable legs. She looked at him, pleading silently for him not to just end it here.

He understood the look on her face all too well. He'd seen it before on other women, but she made it look far better. Beetlejuice, grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her away from the wall, her warm body colliding with his chest.

"Going to turn away now?" He teased, looking down at her. She look her head while trying to undo the top buttons to his shirt. Beetlejuice picked her up and all but threw her back onto a nearby table. He was on her in seconds, kissing and fondling her body vigorously. The buttons to her blouse were ripped off exposing her chest to him and his cold groping hands. Lydia moaned from his touches, head falling back. She grabbed onto the lapels of his jacket to help hold herself up. Beetlejuice didn't stop her there, it gave him the opportunity to settle between her legs. They yanked at whatever would easily come off but their need was beyond the patients of trying to remove all clothing. As he kissed her, his busy hands slid up under her skirt. Strong calloused hands rubbed at her thighs, making their way up to the only thing he needed to remove from her body.

Rushing now, Beetlejuice pulled her underwear off and tossed it, not going to shits where they went. Lydia hung off him in desperation, wanting him, and that's all he needed to get things going. He made quick work of his belt. It was good enough for now. Pushing up her skirt Beetlejuice pulled Lydia's hips close to his. She gripped at him, placing frantic kisses on his jaw. Her neediness for him only made his arousal worse. They always fueled one another's passion, anger, and love. This wasn't making love though, it was a fuck; a hard, toe curling, fuck that made Lydia's back arch as he thrust into her over and over.

The table creaked under and moved under their feverish movements, but their heard it. The Roadhouse was killed with the noise of them, masculine grunts and Lydia's screams of desire.

Lydia came first, followed by Beetlejuice after a little while longer. She tried to lie back, exhausted as ever, but whether she wanted to or not Beetlejuice pulled her up into his arms. A small sound of protest escaped her but he ignored it. He held her close, admiring the bruises he left all over her white skin. She was beautiful even when injured, he thought satisfied of his work.

Lydia snuggled close to him, finding a soft spot to lay her head. After a minute she looked up at him. He was no longer mad though his green eyes still burned. She smiled and nuzzles his chest.

"BJ," She said quietly. "You wonderful."

He smiled, filled with pride. "Yes, I know." He answered in his usual smug tone of voice.

It wasn't the first time an argument turned out like this, and it wouldn't be the last. It was just another thing to look forward to.


End file.
